A glass plate is disposed as a window member in a window opening of an automobile and other vehicles. Recently, use of a transparent resin plate in place of a glass plate as the window member has been proposed for weight reduction of automobiles and other vehicles. In particular, an aromatic-polycarbonate-based transparent resin plate is excellent in fracture resistance, transparency, lightness, workability, etc., and is thus a promising material for a vehicle window member.
A vehicle window member is required to have weather resistance because a vehicle is exposed to the outdoors. Also as represented by vehicle washing, various forms of friction and other external forces are applied to a surface of a vehicle window member. A vehicle window member is thus required to exhibit high anti-wear performance. In comparison to a glass plate, a transparent resin plate is low in surface hardness and thus readily loses transparency by becoming flawed or worn. There was thus a limit to using a transparent resin plate as a vehicle window member.
Thus, normally a hard coat layer (protective film) having weather resistance and wear resistance is laminated on a surface of a transparent resin plate proposed for use as a vehicle window (Patent Literatures 1 to 4). A coating agent for forming a hard coat layer of excellent weather resistance has also been proposed (Patent Literatures 5 and 6).